


Prowl x Jazz Anniversary Challenge 2020

by Hours_Gone_By



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers – All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Attraction, Bets & Wagers, Breaking Regulations, Caught, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Desire, Developing Friendship, Developing Relationship, Discussion of Abortion, First Time, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moving On, Opposites Attract, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rumors, Scandal, Scandal-Induced Marriage, Surprises, Transformer Sparklets, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Unplanned Conception, Virginity, Weddings, Widowed, flirtation, regulations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: Fills for the 2020 Anniversary Challenge for the ProwlxJazz community on Dreamwidth.
Relationships: Prowl/Jazz
Comments: 72
Kudos: 107
Collections: ProwlxJazz Anniversary 2020





	1. A Fifty-Shanix Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Skids nudged Smokescreen, sitting next to him. "Hey," he muttered, jerking his head in Jazz's direction. "Check it out."_
> 
> _Smokescreen looked up just in time to see Jazz treat Prowl to a charming smile. "Fifty shanix says Prowl shoots him down."_
> 
> _"You're on."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Someone makes a bet.
> 
>  _Chapter Specific Tags:_ Attraction, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Widowed, Flirtation, Bets & Wagers, Meeting

Skids looked up from his cards briefly when the rec hall doors opened to admit the Autobot's newest tactician, Prowl. The mech was focused on the tablet in his hands, but he didn't have any trouble navigating his way over to the nearest available dispenser. Skids supposed he must have his LIDAR running, or maybe he just had excellent peripheral vision. Either way, he kept reading until he reached the dispenser, ignoring everyone around him. It wasn't surprising that he'd already got a reputation for being cold and distant. But it wasn't just Prowl that kept Skids' attention: he was also watching Jazz, the Spec-Ops SIC, watch Prowl. Jazz only tracked people like that for two reasons: they were trouble – unlikely, given Prowl's history and position – or he was about to hit on them.

Jazz got up and headed over toward Prowl. Given where they were, Skids guessed he'd been watching for the second reason.

Skids nudged Smokescreen, sitting next to him. "Hey," he muttered, jerking his head in Jazz's direction. "Check it out."

Smokescreen looked up just in time to see Jazz treat Prowl to a charming smile. "Fifty shanix says Prowl shoots him down."

"You're on."

* * *

Prowl's proximity sensors alerted him to the approach of another mech as he waited at the energon dispenser. He subspaced his tablet, as he would have had to do anyway to get his cube, and looked over. He was somewhat surprised to see it was Jazz, technically a superior officer though the exact position of Special Operations personnel within the Autobot hierarchy was fluid. Truthfully, the Autobot rank structure seemed to be more relaxed than what he'd known as an Enforcer in Praxus, and it was difficult to adjust. Prowl knew Jazz's reputation, however, and since he had not done anything worthy of the attention of Special Operations, he concluded Jazz was likely going to make an overture of friendship or flirtation.

Based on the charming and, yes, attractive smile Jazz bestowed on him, Prowl concluded it was the latter.

"Hey there," Jazz said, and Prowl felt an uncommon jolt of attraction, immediately followed with a stab of guilt. "Prowl of Praxus, right? Our newest strat-tac mech?"

It was just a conversation, Prowl told himself, and feeling attraction wasn't betraying Long Range, wouldn't have been even if his spouse had lived.

"Yes, I am," Prowl replied politely. "And, you are Jazz of Staniz, correct?"

"You got it," Jazz said cheerfully. "Hey, if you're not busy, how about we sit down, get to know each other a little better?"

"I – " Was Jazz flirting with him? Prowl was not good with flirting. Long Range hadn't been either, and their mutual directness had been one of the things that brought them together.

"Not a date," Jazz persisted, "just a chat. I mean, I gotta admit I wouldn't mind it leading to a date, 'cause you are one good-looking mech, but I'm not gonna push it if you tell me you're not interested."

Prowl wasn't sure he was ready for anything like dating yet, but Ring – no, Rang? - his therapist had urged him to be more social and try to build up at least some rapport with his fellow citizens. Well, His fellow Autobots, rather, since he'd enlisted in the vorn after the Fall of Praxus. Just a chat sounded like an acceptable attempt to follow his therapist's instructions. Prowl supposed this would be as good a time and chance as any. He'd not lost just his spouse in the destruction of their home city-state; he'd lost his batch-mates and his friends as well. And, Long Range had loved him and wouldn't have wanted him to be alone. They'd even talked about it since as Enforcers, it was always possible one of them would outlive the other.

"I would be amenable to a chat," Prowl said finally and managed a brief smile. He dispensed himself a cube of plain energon.

"Alright," Jazz said, beaming. He gestured toward the tables. "Shall we?"

* * *

Smokescreen and Skids watched Prowl accompany Jazz over to a table for two that was set slightly away from the others. Skids smirked.

"Looks like you owe me fifty shanix."


	2. Opposites Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jazz was anything but calm, orderly, and quiet. He was not a mech Prowl would have ever thought he'd be attracted to._
> 
> _And yet…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Opposites Attract
> 
> _Chapter Specific Tags:_ Opposites Attract, Developing Relationship, Dating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Holding Hands, Kissing

When they had first met, and Jazz had invited Prowl to chat, that was all Prowl had expected to happen. He hadn't expected anything more than a joor's conversation, if that, to come of it. He'd been sure that the outgoing, tactile, boisterous mech would find Prowl boring. Prowl had also been sure he was still too close to the death of his spouse, Long Range, who had died in the destruction of Praxus. But, somehow, he'd wound up regularly conversing and taking fuel with Jazz, and from there, friendly talks had turned into, well, dates. Prowl had not thought he would want to date again any time soon. He had certainly not thought he would want to date anyone like _Jazz_.

Jazz should have annoyed him. He should have grated on him. He was nothing like Long Range, who'd been very similar to Prowl. Calm, introverted, not overly fond of social activities, methodical. They had had the same interests, the same tastes, even the same jobs. Long Range, like Prowl, had liked calm and order and quiet.

Jazz was anything but calm, orderly, and quiet. He was not a mech Prowl would have ever thought he'd be attracted to.

And yet…

Prowl looked forward to the time he spent with Jazz, enjoyed it in much the same way he had enjoyed spending time with Long Range early in their relationship. He found reasons, excuses even, to contact or 'hang out' with Jazz. Of course, there was a significant difference in rank between them, but it was not a problem so long as they were discreet. Jazz outranked Prowl, but they weren't in the same reporting structure. Jazz could not give Prowl preferential treatment in any way. Besides, they didn't do anything overt. Walks among the remnants of Iacon could be platonic, as could racing each other on the base track. Even spending time in each other's quarters, though Jazz invited others over with him nearly as often as he invited Prowl alone, helping them to keep up appearances.

It didn't keep them safe from the rumour mill, not entirely, but they weren't the most popular topic of gossip. Most, it seemed, didn't think Jazz would have any kind of romantic interest in Prowl, although some felt Prowl was pursuing Jazz, and Jazz was too polite to let him down. Apparently, no one had heard Jazz tell him, flat-out, at their first meeting that he wouldn't mind a date with Prowl, or noticed that it had been _Jazz_ who had approached _Prowl_.

Prowl was still a little confused as to why he'd done that. Just as he once had thought Jazz was not his type, he would never have expected to be Jazz's. Yes, Jazz had admitted to finding him physically attractive, but there was more than that to a successful relationship. And, Prowl would have thought that the following joor of stilted, awkward conversation (on Prowl's part at least) would have stopped any interest the gregarious mech had. Prowl had not expected Jazz to approach him again, and he'd been surprised when Jazz had invited Prowl to join him for fuel again. And again, and then more. Prowl was not sure why.

Now, Prowl was sitting in Jazz's quarters, holding the mech's hand while he leaned against Prowl's shoulder. They were watching an old movie that it had taken them half a joor to decide on out of both Jazz's vast collection and the base library. Jazz was paying thorough attention to the movie, but Prowl was distracted by his thoughts.

"Something bugging you, babe?" Jazz asked as the credits began to roll. Clearly, he hadn't been as focused on the movie as Prowl had believed.

Prowl debated telling Jazz what he'd been thinking about, but he also understood honesty was an essential part of a relationship and – and he _did_ want a relationship with Jazz.

"I was only thinking…I'm not exactly the type of mech," staid, quiet, boring, "to which I'd expect you to be attracted."

Jazz sat up straight and looked at him but didn't let go of his hand. "What makes you say that, Prowler?"

"You're," Prowl made a gesture designed to take in all of Jazz, "open, outgoing, popular, cope without structure, I am – not."

"'Cope without structure,' I like it," Jazz teased gently. "Nice way of calling me 'chaotic,' babe. Kind of sounds like you're calling yourself boring, though. Gotta disagree with that. Want to know how I see you?"

"Alright," Prowl said shyly.

"You're brilliant," Jazz said, rubbing his hand. "You're calm and steady. Quiet, yeah, but that's not the worst thing to be. Neither is orderly or methodical. You make me feel like – like no matter how chaotic things get out there, once I get back to you, everything'll start to make sense again."

"Oh," Prowl said, inadequately, not quite meeting Jazz's optics.

Jazz leaned closer, turning Prowl's chin toward him, touching his forehelm to Prowl's, the glow of his visor and his smile filling Prowl's vision. "I like going out and partying, yeah," Jazz said. "But I like coming back to you, too, a whole lot."

Prowl spent a moment looking into his court-mate's visor, trying and failing to think of something to say. Finally, he tipped his head to the side and kissed Jazz, gently, on the mouth.

They had held hands and cuddled on their dates, but they hadn't yet kissed. Jazz knew about Long Range, and he'd let Prowl decide the pace at which their relationship would advance. Prowl had been waiting for the right time to request a kiss from Jazz, and it had just…happened. Jazz kissed him back, hand curled in his, and Prowl indulged in the kiss for a long while.

"Yeah," Jazz murmured against his lips as they parted. "I like that a whole lot, too."

"Me too," Prowl whispered, and kissed him again.


	3. Charged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When the bedroom door opened, Prowl saw that not only had Jazz been hoping, he'd planned for it. The room was softly lit by little crystal votive lamps that Jazz must have triggered remotely. Energon and glasses waited on the table by the bed, and a second, new, unused pillow lay on the bed._
> 
> _"Wanted it to be special for you," Jazz said, adding, "and for me, too, a little. Never been someone's first before."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Virgin Widow
> 
> _Chapter Specific Tags:_ Virginity, Loss of Virginity, First Time, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Desire, Consensual Sex, Dating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing

Prowl had met Jazz when the friendly Spec Ops mech had approached him when he was getting fuel, wanting to chat. Prowl had honestly not expected anything more to come of it, since he was sure he wouldn't catch Jazz's interest, too much the mech's opposite. Prowl hadn't been sure he was ready for more, even though stellar-cycles had passed since the death of his spouse, Long Range, during the destruction of Praxus. But, Jazz had come back to talk to him repeatedly, and soon Prowl had realized that he _was_ ready for a new relationship. The emotional aspects of one, at least. It had taken some time to get to the physical elements, which Prowl had less experience with, but once they did… Prowl had to suppress a shiver any time he thought of how it would be to interface, especially with Jazz.

Well, almost any time. Prowl certainly didn't have to suppress it when he was with Jazz. Their dates had become mostly make-out sessions, ones that made Prowl feel light-headed with desire and raised tingling charge in his lines. Just as he was experiencing now, on the non-standard-issue couch in Jazz's quarters.

"Primus!" Prowl gasped, arching toward Jazz as his court-mate did something delicious to his throat cables.

"You liked that?" Jazz asked rhetorically and nibbled his throat again, winning another, sharper, gasp from him. "Mm, yeah. Love to taste you all over, sweetspark."

"Jazz…" Prowl ran his hands down Jazz's back. "Yes!"

"Mmm." Jazz brushed kisses over Prowl's throat, back up to his mouth. "Want to move this to the bedroom?"

Prowl did, but…

"Wait. Jazz, you should know, I-I haven't interfaced before." He felt the need to explain. "Long Range was my only relationship before ours, and he wanted to wait until we'd undergone the _conjunx ritus_. Immediately after our ceremony we both got recalled to emergency duty, and – you know what happened."

Jazz had sat back once Prowl said 'wait' and was stroking Prowl's arm comfortingly. "I know. I'm sorry, Prowl."

"Thank you, Jazz." Prowl tried for a rueful smile, not feeling desire at the moment. "I'm afraid I ruined the mood."

"Hey, I want you to talk to me when you need to, no matter what the mood is." Jazz took Prowl's hand in his. "And I know Long Range is always going to be a part of your life. It's okay."

"I do want to make love with you," Prowl said, stroking his thumb across Jazz's fingers. "Just…another time?"

"Yeah, Prowl," Jazz said gently and tugged Prowl close. "Whenever you're ready, babe."

Prowl tucked himself into Jazz's arms, head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

Jazz put his arms around Prowl and held him, kissed his helm affectionately. Prowl shut his optics off and let himself be held, basking in Jazz's warmth and care.

* * *

Prowl and Jazz always kept a friendly distance between them when they were in public, but once the door of whoever's quarters they were spending the evening in closed behind them, so did that distance. That evening, they were in Jazz's quarters again, and they didn't even bother with the pretense of picking a film to watch or music to listen to. Prowl pulled Jazz toward him, and the saboteur's mouth was hot on his.

"Primus, you're – " Jazz muttered and dove back in for another kiss.

Prowl kissed him back eagerly. He had not had a chance to be close with Jazz for almost a deca-cycle, and Prowl had not stopped wanting to get back into his arms for the whole time. His arms, and more.

"I want to go to bed with you," Prowl told his court-mate, running his fingers along the underside of Jazz's bumper, which he'd already learned was sensitive in root mode.

Jazz groaned. "Been hoping you'd say that, lover." He caught hold of Prowl's hands and backed toward the bedroom. "C'mon."

When the bedroom door opened, Prowl saw that not only had Jazz been hoping, he'd planned for it. The room was softly lit by little crystal votive lamps that Jazz must have triggered remotely. Energon and glasses waited on the table by the bed, and a second, new, unused pillow lay on the bed.

"Energon's flavoured, not high-grade," Jazz explained, still holding Prowl's hands. "Figured you'd want to stay sober."

"Yes, thank you," Prowl said, smiling. "And, thank you for this."

"Wanted it to be special for you," Jazz said, adding, "and for me, too, a little. Never been someone's first before."

"I'm sure you'll do well," Prowl assured him.

"Heh." Jazz smiled. "And here I thought I was supposed to be the one making you less nervous."

Prowl shook his head. "I'm not nervous. I trust you."

Jazz kissed the palm of one of Prowl's hands. "I won't let you down, babe."

"I know."

Prowl let Jazz lay them down on the bed, the new pillow still a little stiff, but it still made him smile because it meant Jazz had created a space for him. Jazz expected him to come back.

Prowl very much wanted to come back, especially once Jazz pulled him close again and kissed him. Prowl yielded eagerly, letting Jazz cover him and bear him down into the mattress. Prowl tangled his legs with his lover's, arching to give Jazz access to his throat. He ran his hands down Jazz's back, over the seams for his speakers, the boxy hips, up under the bumper, seeking and finding the places that would best arouse his lover.

He also found the places where Jazz was ticklish, and passion got briefly derailed, but it was still good, it was all good, and when they recovered, Jazz flipped them, Prowl on top now.

"Damn, you're gorgeous," Jazz said admiringly, running his hands up Prowl's sides. "Kiss me again?"

Prowl answered him by doing just that, and laughter slowly morphed into passion and desire again. Prowl was trembling by the time his charge was so high his port covers snapped open on their own, _needing_ a connection, _needing_ a way to share it, dispel it.

"Oh yeah," Jazz crooned, brushing his fingers reverently over the sealed ports and cables in Prowl's sides. "You're just lovely everywhere, aren't you?"

"Jazz." Prowl pressed his lover's hands against his body, gasping softly at the feel of Jazz's hands against his hardware even through the stiff plastic seals. "Please. Unseal me."

It didn't hurt, there was no connection between the seals and Prowl's sensors, but the air felt startingly cool on his unused and now exposed components. Jazz didn't hesitate to warm them up, rubbing gently and making Prowl shiver and squirm. Prowl thought distantly that he should probably return the caresses, but all he could do was grip the headboard and moan for more.

"Jazz, please!"

"Yeah," Jazz said, coaxing one of Prowl's cables out. "I've got you, babe, I've got you. Primus, you're – gonna plug you into me, first, give you a feel for it, okay?"

"Yes," Prowl groaned. "Yes, darling, please!"

"Shh, lover," Jazz soothed, pushing one of Prowl's jacks home in one of his ports. "It's a lot, at first. Let the connection sit at first, tell me how it feels."

Prowl could feel, through the tiny, passive connection, the promise of so much more, and he wanted that active network, craved it. Jack after jack after jack, Jazz connected them until they were wholly plugged into each other, and Prowl was biting his lip to keep from just letting the network open fully all at once.

"Look at you," Jazz breathed, running his fingers along the cables running between them. "Go on, babe, let the network open up when you're ready."

Prowl was more than ready, but he knew to go slowly to not overwhelm himself or his new partner. He opened one gate at a time, his lover's arousal shocking delightfully through him with each new link.

" _Prowl_!" Jazz moaned beneath him, clutching his hips. "That's it, sweetspark, go on, don't stop!"

Prowl pried his grip from the headboard and leaned on his hands, flattened on either side of Jazz's helm. He wanted to look at his lover, who looked utterly enraptured, visor shaded dark with desire.

"Beautiful," Jazz said with admiration, reaching up to cup Prowl's face in his palm. "Go on, finish the network, lover. Send data when you're ready."

Prowl opened the last gate, completed the network and now they were open to each other but data – Prowl did not know what data to send, how much, what quality…

"I don't…" he started and shook his head. "I need you to start, please, Jazz."

"Okay," Jazz said, running his hands soothingly over Prowl's sides. "Just going to start out with something light, gentle. Nice and easy, and you go ahead and give me more when you're ready."

Prowl could only nod in response, and then he felt it, pushed across their network, the first small data packet. Shivering with anticipation, he decompressed it and his mouth tingled with the sensation of a kiss, his hands with the echo of warm plating underneath them. It was good, and Prowl sent back the feel of a more passionate kiss, one just on the cusp of edging into something needful, and Jazz, gratifyingly, gasped in pleasure. Confidence boosted, Prowl responded to Jazz's next push with an even stronger sensation – Jazz's mouth on his throat – and Jazz pulled him down for a kiss, sighing happily into it.

"There you go, babe," Jazz murmured, fingers sweeping up Prowl's back. "You've got it. You're doing great. Here, try this…"

Prowl opened the data packet Jazz sent immediately, eager for more, and was instantly awash with Jazz's reaction to that first tentative packet of Prowl's. Prowl felt the mix of his own sensations echoed back to him, parallel with Jazz's own response: pleasure and delight and desire all wrapped up together.

"Beautiful," Jazz said again, and across their network, Prowl could feel how much he meant it, feel his adoration and affection. "My Prowler."

"Ye-es!" Prowl moaned, sending back his own response to _that_ and getting Jazz's in return and back and forth it went between them, building and building. Prowl kissed him, moaning into it, clumsy with need.

"Jazz!" Prowl gasped, data pulsing fast between them so that Prowl could feel the phantom kisses and touches in real-time along with the ones that Jazz was giving him now. "Jazz, please, I – I need…"

"More?" Jazz asked, raspy voice throaty with need.

"More, yes, please!" Jazz gave him what he'd asked for, and Prowl cried out, back arching. "Jazz! Yes!"

"Primus, you're…" Jazz wrapped both arms around him tightly and sat up, notching his hood under Prowl's and burying his face against Prowl's chest. Prowl clung and let Jazz move him, loving the way it pressed them even closer together. Jazz stroked his side, and Prowl heard the crackle of static. "So charged. Yeah, go on, ground it out through me, sweetspark, c'mon…"

Prowl pressed open-mouthed kisses to Jazz's helm, his audial horns, rocking against his lover just to feel the static snap between them. He was…he was close already, he couldn't – it was all…so much…and…and Jazz was _filling_ him and…

"Prowl," Jazz whispered reverently, brushing a kiss down his chest seam.

Prowl's vision fritzed, filled with static. White noise filled his audials, and he hung on the brink for a nano-klik before Jazz whispered his name again, and he tripped into overload. Prowl cried out wordlessly, got the fleeting sensation of awe as Jazz _felt_ his climax and then he was overwhelmed anew when his lover came as well.

Prowl quaked, feeling Jazz trembling against and around him and then, just as he began to still, his gyros seemed to malfunction and – oh. No. That was Jazz, gently tipping them down onto their sides. Prowl tried to say something, but it just came out as a moan. He didn't need words, though, not with Jazz still networked with him and his lover hummed and nestled close. Jazz radiated contentment and affection, and Prowl returned it as they settled in to enjoy the afterglow.

At some point, Prowl must have drifted off because he didn't remember Jazz shifting from being nestled against his hood to being able to look at his face. Jazz smiled softly at him and kissed his hand, then pressed it to his chest.

"Hey, lover," Jazz said gently.

Prowl smiled back. "Hi."

"How're you feeling?"

"Mmm." Prowl stretched. "Wonderful."

"Good. Diagnostics show everything running okay?"

Prowl hadn't considered that, but he ran a quick systems check. "Yes."

"Okay, good. Didn't want you to actually blow a circuit." Jazz released Prowl's hand – Prowl flattened it against Jazz's chest – and caressed his face. "Wanted you to just feel good, especially your first time."

"I did," Prowl assured him and leaned in for a kiss, warm and affectionate. "I still do. What about you? I felt you overload, but did you…?" Prowl trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence.

Jazz seemed to understand, though. "Yeah, I did. That was an amazing interface, lover." He tugged Prowl back in for another kiss. "It's so good, being with you, y'know? No matter what we're doing."

Hearing that made something warm and happy curl up around Prowl's spark, and he kissed Jazz again.

"What happens now?" Prowl asked.

Jazz ran a hand down his side, hovering just above his still-opened panel, even though they were disconnected. "Whatever you want, lover. We can have some energon, some treats, just cuddle up for a bit. Whatever you want."

"Mmm." Prowl kissed him again, sliding a leg between Jazz's and half-pushing him back onto the bed. "I want a second time."

"Yeah," Jazz said between kisses, drawing Prowl close to him. "You can definitely have that too."


	4. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prowl stared at Ratchet in disbelief, one hand lifting to touch his chest plates. "I – can you rerun the test, please, Doctor?"_
> 
> _Ratchet looked sympathetic, but he still shook his head. "I thought you'd ask for that, so I already did. You are definitely budding a sparklet, Prowl."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Secret Baby
> 
>  _Chapter Specific Tags:_ Transformer Sparklets, Unplanned Conception, Surprises, Discussion of Abortion, Alien Biology

Prowl stared at Ratchet in disbelief, one hand lifting to touch his chest plates. "I – can you rerun the test, please, Doctor?"

Ratchet looked sympathetic, but he still shook his head. "I thought you'd ask for that, so I already did. You are definitely budding a sparklet, Prowl." He paused and added, "given your reaction, I doubt you initiated it on purpose."

"I – no. This was not planned."

Ratchet nodded. "Contraceptive protocols fail or malfunction. It happens, not that it matters how the sparklet got here, just that it's here. Would you like to know your options?"

Options meant plans, and plans meant strategy and direction. Direction Prowl could use since he had not planned for this (not since Praxus) and had not expected to make any reproductive decisions whatsoever. Certainly not any time soon.

"Yes," Prowl said gratefully. "Please."

"Alright." Ratchet sat back a little. "Well, you can allow budding to complete and carry the spark to term and raise them. The costs of your juvenile's first structure would be subsidized by the army, though creators are expected to cover their juvenile's adolescent and adult upgrades. Generally, you're supposed to apply for this before you initiate, but it's understood that it isn't always possible. You could choose to terminate and allow the bud to be reabsorbed into your own spark and its code to be deleted. This is the option that comes with a time constraint because there is a point where terminating would require surgical removal of the sparklet. You can also carry the sparklet to term and give them up for adoption, either open or closed."

"I see," Prowl said slowly. "How long do I have to decide?"

"From where the sparklet is in development right now? Five deca-cycles. It's up to you," Ratchet added, "whether or not to include the other progenitor in your decision."

Prowl was quite sure that Ratchet already knew who the other progenitor was, but he appreciated the discretion. "Thank you, Ratchet."

* * *

"Did you get him to rerun the test?" a likely shocked, but hiding it, Jazz asked when Prowl sat him down and told him about what he'd learned during the appointment with Ratchet.

"I didn't have to; he'd already done so," Prowl told him.

Jazz took Prowl's hands in his, ran his thumbs absently over the knuckles. "Okay. Okay, well, this wasn't when or how I'd expected it to happen, if it did, but I'm cool with the idea. What do you want to do? Don't be scared to say, Prowl, even if what you want isn't to carry to term or raise the kid. I'll support you whatever you decide to do, one way or another."

"Logistically, termination is the most logical procedure," Prowl said slowly. "We are too far apart in rank, and the construction and raising of a juvenile is not something it's possible to hide."

"I know a couple discreet 'smiths who're still working," Jazz said. "I can call in some favours, no problem. But, y'know, rumours aside, there's no real proof we're anything more than friends. Prowl," Jazz gripped Prowl's hands, "I'm not leaving you alone with this, don't you ever doubt that, but if you wanted to say you self-sparked and pretend to be a single parent, that could work too."

"I'm not sure how fair that would be to the juvenile," Prowl pointed out. "Or to you, if you truly want to be their sator."

Jazz kissed Prowl's hands. "I do. I do, babe, I just wanna give you options. What about bringing all this – us, the kiddo – out into the open? Not saying it wouldn't cause problems 'cause we both know it will, but it'd mostly be me taking the hit, and my career can handle it. Not many Spec Ops heads lying around, after all."

"You're surprisingly calm about this."

"Figured out a while ago what I'd want to do if I ever sparked someone, or got sparked myself," Jazz said. "Like I said, I'm cool with the idea, and I decided a ways back that I would be."

"I never thought about this," Prowl admitted in a low voice. "With Long Range," Prowl's deceased former partner, "we were waiting until we were _conjunx_ to interface and so, of course, there was no risk. With you – the odds that either or both of our contraceptive protocols would fail were more than acceptably low. Not zero, but low enough that I wasn't concerned. I-I didn't _plan_ for this."

"Me neither, babe," Jazz said, rubbing Prowl's hands soothingly. "Can you tell me what you're thinking? Don't worry about scaring me off; I'm here, and I'm supporting you, no matter what."

Prowl shook his head. "I don't know, Jazz. I just don't know what to do. There are – the juvenile would be part Praxian, and there are so few of us left. Myself, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, a handful of others. But is that enough of a reason?"

"It's a reason, sure," Jazz said, "but let's break this down to the most basic question. Without worrying about rank, or logistics, or regulations, or any of that. Let me ask you this, and you don't have to answer right now: do you, Prowl of Praxus, want this sparklet?"

Prowl held Jazz's hands, grounding himself, and thought hard about it. It was not easy for him to ignore logic and strategy and focus on emotion, but he did his best. _Did_ he want the sparklet? It was so tiny, not quite fully budded from his own spark, and he couldn't even feel it. It didn't feel real yet. The monitoring widget on his HUD showed barely any data, just the progress of the budding, which so far was successful. He had discussed raising a juvenile with his now-deceased spouse Long Range, and they had agreed they wanted a family. _Prowl_ had wanted a family and, thinking on it while Jazz patiently waited, he found he still did.

"Yes," Prowl said finally and leaned into Jazz's embrace. "I want them. I'm unsure and frightened, and I don't like not knowing what will happen, but – I want them."

"Okay, then," Jazz said and kissed his helm reassuringly. "Then you can have them. We'll make it work out, Prowler. Promise."

"Promise," Prowl echoed, head on Jazz's shoulder. He reached to retake Jazz's hand. "Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Prowl heard Jazz say, "oh," very softly in surprise, and then his lover kissed his helm again.

"I love you too, Prowl."

Prowl tucked himself a little closer into the arms of his new love and opened a comm to Ratchet. The doctor must have been waiting for him because the response was almost immediate, contact from Prowl clearly prioritized.

' _Yes, Prowl?_ '

Prowl saw no point in extraneous pleasantries. ' _I've chosen to carry the sparklet to term and raise them_.'

' _Understood. I'll send you the appropriate information and a list of supplements you'll require. My assistant will schedule appointments and tests for you, and I'll authorize your temporary release from duty for them with your CO_. _We'll do our best to make sure you successfully give emergence to your sparklet. And Prowl?_ '

' _Yes?_ '

Ratchet's voice was warm. ' _Congratulations._ '

Despite all the difficulties he knew were coming, Prowl smiled. ' _Thank you_.'

The comm cut, and Prowl was relieved to know he had at least one source of support outside of Jazz. There was a lot still to be done. Plans had to be made, and a story to explain the sparklet created. One of the discreet 'smiths Jazz mentioned had to be contacted to build a structure.

"I can practically hear your processors whirring away, babe," Jazz said softly, stroking Prowl's arm. "Give yourself a breem or two, though, okay? You just made a huge decision."

"I – " Prowl was about to point out that they would need to put plans into place sooner rather than later. Then it occurred to him that Jazz might not be asking just on Prowl's behalf but on his own as well. Jazz had been reassuring and supportive, but this had to be affecting him as well. "Yes, Jazz. Are you – alright?"

"I'm worried about a lot of the same stuff you are," Jazz admitted. "I know we've got a lot to do. But I'm going to just take a few and let it sink in, you know? I mean, this morning, I wasn't even thinking about being a sator, and now…now there's a tiny little spark in you, and I struck it, and we're keeping them, and everything's changed."

"Yes," Prowl agreed softly. "It has."

"Almost doesn't feel real yet."

Prowl thought it felt quite real, but then Jazz didn't have a constant reminder sitting in the corner of his HUD. He offered Jazz a wrist port. "They're too small to be seen, even if it were safe to open my spark chamber, but I can give you access to my HUD if you'd like to view their progress."

Jazz accepted eagerly, and soon they were linked. Prowl gave his lover access to his HUD and a view of the sparklet monitor now showing there.

"Beautiful, love," Jazz said and cradled Prowl close. "Both of you. Just beautiful. Is it okay if we just sit here like this for a while?"

"I'd like that," Prowl murmured, and they lapsed into silence. On his HUD, the progress bar tracking the budding crept slowly closer to completion, and together they watched it contentedly.


	5. A Short Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jazz was already sitting in one of the two chairs pulled up in front of the desk, and he twisted around to give Prowl a wan but still reassuring smile._
> 
> _"Prowl," Prime said, his deep voice level and calming. "Come in, please. Be seated."_
> 
> _Jazz held out his hand as Prowl got close. There was no point in hiding now, so Prowl took it and sat down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scandal-Induced Marriage
> 
> _Chapter Specific Tags:_ Rumors, Scandal, Marriage, Scandal-Induced Marriage, Weddings, Regulations, Breaking Regulations, Caught

Prowl had joined the Autobots and been put into strat-tac in Iacon straight out of basic training in Uraya. He'd not been there for very long, less than half a deci-vorn, and was quiet and reclusive besides. He'd come out of his shell more once he'd become friends – and then, secretly, lovers – with Jazz, the head of Spec Ops and a highly social mech. But, there were few mecha Prowl could be considered close with, and so, when he began to get sidelong looks in the corridors and more attention in general, he had to wonder why. At first, he concluded it was only because the news that he had budded and was carrying a sparklet had spread, but it soon began to seem more than that. Conversations stopped when he entered a room or started as he left, and the doors were closing behind him. Offers from mecha he barely knew to "help out, you know, if," and there was always a pause, "the _ignis_ won't. Can't, I mean." Prowl always assured them that he was fine on his own, but that tended to get him doubtful looks and not always when mecha thought he couldn't see them.

Prowl and Jazz had done much to hide that their relationship was anything other than platonic, but, slowly, doubt began to creep into Prowl's mind about how well they'd succeeded. Ratchet probably knew, and Jazz's friends Bumblebee and Mirage certainly did, but Prowl trusted that they'd not have told the secret. There was too much at stake. Jazz was the head of an entire department, and Prowl a mid-level tactician. The gap in rank meant that their relationship violated regulations, though less so than it would have been if Prowl reported to Jazz and if they hadn't been discreet.

If there hadn't been the sparklet.

Jazz had had to go out on a mission before Prowl and Jazz could fully decide how they would raise their juvenile together. Prowl was still trying to work out what they'd tell their fellow Autobots and how, as well as what they would say to the juvenile once they had emerged and were capable of understanding. Right now, Prowl was leaning toward pretending a type of adoption, where Jazz asked to stand in as Sator to his friend's creation, and Prowl agreed. Officially, Prowl would be a single parent who had chosen to self-spark, not one who had had another progenitor involved. So long as their creation looked more like Prowl than Jazz or a mix of the two of them, that could work with no more explanation needed. The sparklet was not yet developed enough to have uploaded its construction specs to Prowl, though, so their appearance remained an unknown variable. They could well look more like Jazz than himself. But Prowl had alternate plans if that were to happen. If he self-sparked but didn't wish for a clone with randomized variations, then who better to ask for a code branch donation than a close friend like Jazz?

Prowl had just returned from his most recent appointment with Ratchet, pleased to learn his sparklet was progressing as they should, and was waiting for Jazz in his quarters. Mirage had promised to come by later to give their reunion the impression of being only friendly, but he showed up before Prowl's lover. Prowl hadn't been surprised that Jazz was running late, since mission debriefing didn't take a set amount of time, but Mirage had been on the mission _with_ Jazz.

"Jazz got called into a private meeting with Prime after the debriefing," Mirage answered Prowl's unspoken question. "He didn't say what it was about, but I'm sure he'll be here as soon as he can. In the meantime," Mirage continued with a smile, "how are you and the little spark doing?"

Prowl smiled back, still a little shy around Mirage. "Very well, thank you. Ratchet says their development is proceeding according to schedule. I should be getting their specs uploaded to me within the next two deca-cycles. I – oh. One moment please." Prowl touched two fingers to the side of his helm, indicating he was using comms. ' _Prowl here._ '

' _Hey, Prowl, sorry about the wait,_ ' Jazz began, and there was an uncharacteristic hesitation in his voice. ' _Um, Prime wants you to report to his office as well._ '

' _…Jazz?_ ' For once, Prowl hoped he was wrong.

' _Yeah. Rumours made it to the top, and - I couldn't lie to Optimus, Prowl. I'm sorry._ '

' _Don't be,'_ Prowl assured him, even while unease settled around his spark. ' _We knew this was a possibility. Please let Prime know I'm en route._ '

' _Will do. Love you, Prowl._ '

' _I love you, too._ ' Prowl let his hand fall and looked at Mirage. "I have to go to Prime's office."

"Ah." Mirage clearly understood as well.

"Yes." Prowl did not know what else to say.

"Don't worry, Prowl," Mirage tried to reassure him. "Prime's reasonable, and he and Jazz have been friends for a long time. Everything will work out."

Prowl managed a smile. "I'm sure. My only question is exactly how it will work out."

* * *

Prowl didn't have to wait long after sounding the chime at Prime's office door before it opened to admit him. Jazz was already sitting in one of the two chairs pulled up in front of the desk, and he twisted around to give Prowl a wan but still reassuring smile.

"Prowl," Prime said, his deep voice level and calming. "Come in, please. Be seated."

Jazz held out his hand as Prowl got close. There was no point in hiding now, so Prowl took it and sat down, felt Jazz give his hand a reassuring squeeze. Prowl's other hand came up to touch his chest plates, even though the sparklet had only raised the localized temperature there by a single degree so far.

"I'm sure you know why you and Jazz are here, Prowl," Optimus said.

"Yes, sir."

"You were aware your relationship violated regulations."

"Yes, sir."

"I see. Well, I appreciate that you tried to remain discreet, but with a juvenile on the way, the time for that has passed. I'm not disappointed you're carrying," Prime continued, "because certainly, a sparklet is nothing to be disappointed in. But you have to know that your respective positions make this difficult, and the regulations can only be stretched so far. Especially now that the news has reached base personnel."

Prowl squeezed Jazz's hand. "Yes, sir, I know."

"What do you want us to do, Prime?" Jazz asked. "One of us to resign?"

"No." Prime shook his head. "You're both far too valuable to the Autobots to lose either of you. But you will have to bring yourselves back in line with regulations."

Jazz frowned. "Prime?"

Prowl had a thorough understanding of Autobot regulations and had accounted for this possibility as well.

"He means we should marry," Prowl said quietly. "It still slightly bends regulations – strictly speaking, we ought to have been before enlisting and certainly before kindling – but it would lessen the perceived issue."

Jazz's attention focused entirely on Prowl now. "Ain't the way I'd ever thought about proposing, but – are you okay with that, babe?"

Prowl had been married once before, only briefly. His spouse had died immediately after their ceremony during the destruction of Praxus. Enough time had passed that Prowl had been willing to enter a new relationship and even fall in love, but that didn't mean he was ready for another marriage.

"It's not something I'd given thought to having again," Prowl admitted. "Certainly not so soon, though I do want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, too, love," Jazz said quietly and tried a smile. "I'd offer you a long engagement, but…"

Prowl managed a brief smile. "A short engagement is fine."

"Give you a proper proposal later, though," Jazz promised. "'M sorry it had to happen this way, Prowler, but I'm sure not sorry I'm gonna marry you."

Prowl's smile was broader and longer-lasting this time. "Neither am I."

* * *

Prowl's first ceremony had been small, and so was his second. Jazz had given him his proper proposal, and they each wore Polyhex-style betrothal bands, thin stripes painted around their vambraces. Their marriage stripes would be embellished with delicate Praxian-style curlicues since Prowl could not find the appropriate crystals for a betrothal gift. He had looked, even with the now-bittersweet memories it brought of seeking one for Long Range, but it seemed that they'd been lost with Praxus. Prowl still had the deceptively-delicate looking piece of carved silver crystal Long Range had given him but…no. He could not give that up, not even for Jazz. He had left it in their new, shared quarters while he attended his second wedding.

There were only ten mecha in attendance besides themselves and Optimus, who was officiating. Mirage had provided high-end polish from somewhere that Prowl thought might be his personal supply, and the engaged couple almost glowed in the lights of the chapel. Prowl and Jazz took turns stripping the sealant from the other's betrothal stripes and painting on the marriage stripes. Jazz had a surprisingly deft hand when he drew the curlicues on Prowl's. Prowl nervously and spontaneously added a few musical notes to Jazz's, earning him a warm smile and a whispered, "they're perfect, love."

They spoke their vows while the paint dried, and Prowl was quite relieved to have the prompts for his on his HUD since he was so focused on Jazz he was having trouble tracking Prime's words. Prowl wondered if he looked the way Jazz did, soft and happy and in love. He certainly felt that way.

Once their vows were spoken, Prime carefully brushed quick-drying sealant over the new stripes on both of them and proudly proclaimed them wed, and Jazz caught Prowl close and kissed him. Prowl forgot about their audience and kissed him back.

The traditional feast afterward was subdued in terms of feast goods, but there were still treats and high grade on hand. There were far more mecha in attendance than there had been at the ceremony, and Prowl even let Jazz convince him to dance, if only to a few pieces. Prowl spun around the floor, secure in his spouse's arms and their sparklet contentedly growing within his spark chamber, and thought he'd rarely been happier.

Much later, they retired to their new, larger quarters. Some of the new furnishings were still transformed into cubes for transport, especially those in what would be the newspark's room, but most was set up.

"I know a spark merge is kinda expected at this point," Jazz said once the door had closed behind them, "but this happened really fast, and if you're not ready, I'm okay to wait."

"It has been quick, and I am tired," Prowl admitted. Jazz had been busy since their ceremony was announced, as he'd arranged to take a few cycles' of leave afterward and had a lot to take care of before he could do that. They'd seen little of each other. "Perhaps after a rest, or in the morning, but I would like to open my spark chamber for you."

Jazz frowned. "Yeah?"

Prowl, it seemed, was not the only one who was tired. He took his new spouse's hands in his and smiled.

"You haven't seen the sparklet yet. Ratchet just cleared it at my last appointment." Prowl had seen the sparklet; he hadn't been able to turn down the opportunity, even if Jazz hadn't been there with him. He'd been too eager, and then, when he saw the little spark sharing his chamber, too entranced to think of anything else.

Jazz looked stunned, then eager. "It's safe? Really?"

"Really." Without Jazz having to ask again, Prowl triggered the minor transformation sequences that opened his spark chamber. Pale blue light washed over Jazz, who stared, speechless for once in his life.

"Oh," Jazz whispered softly after nearly a klik, still staring, hands still wrapped in Prowl's. "So gorgeous. And, the little one – Primus, I didn't think they'd be so distinct already!"

"They're the same colour as your visor," Prowl said softly. It had been one of the first things he'd noticed, once he'd been able to think after seeing the tiny spark in his chest, spinning off of his own.

"Yeah," Jazz said, sounding a little choked. "Yeah, they are. Can I – how long can you keep your chamber open?"

Prowl had already checked the limits on how often and for how long it would be safe to expose the sparklet with Ratchet. "Twenty more nano-kliks."

"Twenty," Jazz repeated. "We can see them again soon, though, right?"

"Yes." Prowl was looking forward to that as well.

When Prowl finally had to close up, Jazz sighed softly, the sound filled with emotions Prowl understood even if he couldn't put them to words. Then he kissed Prowl, chaste and tender.

"I love you," Jazz told him. "Both of you. Have they uploaded a designation to you yet, or - ?"

"They're still developing, so it's not necessarily fixed," Prowl said, smiling, "but yes: Quickshadow."

"Quickshadow," Jazz repeated, putting a hand on Prowl's chest. "Yeah, I like it." He stood quietly for a moment, as if trying to commune with the tiny spark below his palm, then looked at Prowl again. "You know, lover, even if all this was rushed and we didn't plan for it, and maybe I would've done it differently – Prowl, I'm happy it did."

Prowl leaned into Jazz, who put his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "So am I, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prowl and Jazz's guest list: Mirage, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Tracks, Hound, Ratchet, Ironhide, Chromia, Elita-One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Author Responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper," and I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
